


Hijack/Frostcup Omega verse AU

by The1animefreak



Category: Hijack and Frostcup
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hijack Kink Meme, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where your either an Alpha or an Omega. Hiccup is a shy scrawny and sometimes very socially awkward Omega. He met another outsider named Pitch he was an outcast of an Alpha but he seemed nice enough until one night Pitch's Alpha instinct gets in and he tries and rapes hiccup and nearly took his virginity but was stopped by Hiccup's Alpha Dad. Two years Later Hiccup gets into a high class private school for Omega's and Alpha's to interact safely and to learn how to control their primal instincts and other necessary things to be safe around each other. Hiccup is bullied by other Alpha's at that school despite the school main purpose is to try to unite Alpha's and Omega's, and the star of the football team, the Alpha among Alphas Jackson Overland is a class S.A Alpha and one day he protects Hiccup from a couple of jerks beating him up and after the two start a friendship and it eventually blooms into something much more. Jack x Hiccup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Artist and the Jock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first fanfiction on here so i'll try my best to reply to any comments at all and take any suggestions. My pen name is Lina Inverse and I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment below thanks and enjoy. If you don't ship Jack x Hiccup stop reading now.

_"W-what are you doing" Hiccup said as tears fell down his face. "Please.....it's just instinct...Pitch please, you need to stop ...." Hiccup said backing up against the corner. Pitch licked Hiccup's neck and nipped at his ear. Hiccup shuddered from the strange sensation he was feeling it wasn't pleasure but fear. The 12 year old Hiccup was going to have to fight off not only a bigger stronger Alpha but an older one as well. "Just obey your upperclassmen Hiccup" Pitch growled in a demanding tone. The Alpha was trying to get Hiccups pants off, Hiccup screamed and whined and hit the Alpha making his lip bleed. The Alpha growled and smacked Hiccup across his face. "You need to be retrained, stupid mutt" Pitch said as he pulled out his cock. Hiccup tried to get away from Pitch and his "friend" as soon as possible but Pitch grabbed Hiccup by his hair and forced him on his knees. Hiccup looked up at Pitch with pity and fear hoping Pitch would remember all the times they hung out at school and ran through the woods as a team but when Hiccup looked into Pitch's eyes he didn't see his friend anymore he saw a lust filled Alpha, that didn't care if he upset or hurt the omega he was planning to fuck. Before Hiccup could resist any further Pitch put his cock and pressed it against Hiccups lips forcefully, Hiccup kept his mouth shut but Pitch held his nose shut so he couldn't breathe Hiccup tried to hold his breath but eventually he gasped for air and Pitch wasted no time putting his cock in his mouth. He thrusted in fast and hard not giving Hiccup any time to adjust to the now growing object hitting the back of his throat. Hiccup's teeth grazed the shaft accidentally, Pitch winced in pain took his cock out of the poor crying Omega's mouth and smacked him again and pulled his hair making the boy whimper. "Your teeth touch my cock again you will suffer" Pitch growled. "DAD!! Help me!!!" Hiccup shouted. "Shut up!" Pitch said as he raised his had to hit Hiccup again. His hand was stopped Midway by Hiccup's dad. He broke Pitch's arm and threw him against the wall knocking him unconscious. "Dad..." Hiccup whimpered. Hiccup's dad held his son as he crying into his chest..._

**** Hiccup woke up in a cold sweat, silent tears streamed down his face as he tried to catch his breath, he heard a small puppy like bark at the end of his bed. He sat up and saw the little wolf pup swaying side to side "attacking" one of Hiccup's socks, one of the socks the pup and pulled out of his dresser. Hiccup giggled at the sight of his pet wolf chewing on his sock. He picked up the little pup, got his sock out of the wolf's mouth and headed to his small apartment kitchen to get Toothless his bottle. He started feeding the pup and put him down on his pillow so the wolf could eat in peace while Hiccup could take a shower. Hiccup striped and was relieved as he felt the warm water run down his body. Without him realizing his wolf ears popped out as well as his tail, he didn't notice until he walked out and saw his reflection in the mirror. He stared at his ears and quickly shook his head like a dog drying off and his ears and tail went back in his body. All Omega's and Alpha's had that kind of capability and it was the first thing they were taught to control but it's not like it was a taboo to show your ears or anything but we have a choice to show them or not. Peoples ears can pop out from a change in temperature to an emotional shift, like being surprised. Hiccup chose his outfit for the day, he put on tan baggy shorts with a black T shirt and a green zip up hoodie. Hiccup looked over to the doggy bed he put the wolf pup down to see him him now napping again. Hiccup chuckled and put down some puppy toys and his playpen and set it up around the bed so to not wake the sleeping pup. Hiccup grabbed his messenger bag, his wallet, put on his glasses and walked out locking the door with a key card to his small apartment he got from the private school and tried the door to make sure it was locked, and took off down the stairs toward the lower floors. He lived on the same floor with other Omega's that attended school there and the down stairs were the Alpha's with the number of Alpha's ratio to Omega's so much higher the Omega's had to be careful when it was the season for heat, Each Omega has a different period of time that they go into heat to get fertile whether the Omega is male or female, and each alpha has one or two days when they get "Cravings" it is kinda like their version of heat but not as drastic on the body as a heat for an Omega is. The one thing that Hiccup never had was a heat, while all the other Omega's already had their first heat it had not happened to Hiccup yet, his mother called him a late bloomer and he hoped that was the case. Hiccup traveled down the stairs and went to the main square to all the shops were located, its kinda like a college town even though it was a high school level academy. Hiccup ran up to Berk Cafe the cafe he went to everyday to get a cinnamon bun. As he walked in he saw a couple members of the football team already there and one of the most popular guys at school Jackson Overland. Also known as Jack Frost cause of his Special ability, some Alpha's have a special abilities they are born with it could vary to telepathy to controlling elements, and Jack was one of the special ones he had the power to control an element and if you hadn't already figured out from his nick name he had the power to control snow and ice. Hiccup's cousin Dagur had a ability like that as well but he controlled lightning. Out of all my families history the only Omega that was born into the family was the part Hiccup had. Hiccup's family didn't exactly like Hiccup but what could they do. Hiccup walked up to the counter and looked at all the different pastries that they had there unknown to Hiccup he was being looked at. "Hey, who is that?" Jack said while gesturing to Hiccup. "That is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" One of the players said sipping his coffee. "Haddock? As in Stoick Haddock the best football player the team has ever had?" Jack said getting a bit excited. "But his son is nothing like him he is a...complication if you will" another player said snickering. Jack's interest was peaked "What do you mean "complication" "Jack said a bit confused but got the point. "Sniff the air Jack you will see" the player said gesturing to his nose. Jack sniffed the air and his eyes widened,"See?The little runt is an Omega" the players laughed at their own joke about Hiccup except Jack who wasn't even joking about wondering who he was. "It's just really sad that a great Alpha could have such a weakling for a son!"One of the players shouted to Jack's absolute horror the player had said that loud enough for Hiccup to hear. Hiccup's light filled eyes instead filled with hurt and betrayal, and Jack felt bad for what they were saying to him. Just as Jack was about to get up to apologize to the boy he suddenly started levitating. Hiccup yelped as he was lifted in the air, "Put me down!" Hiccup said to them at the table. Jack turned to see one of the players with his arm up using it to lift him. "Stop using your S.A, your gonna get in trouble and besides hasn't he suffered enough?" Jack said trying to get the player to put his arm down. "Come on man that's not cool" Another voice said as he walked in. It was another Alpha but he was on the track team. "Hey Aster" Jack said happy that Aster also was trying to defend the boy. The boy put Hiccup down but released him midair so he fell on the floor roughly. The boys walked out of the cafe not even looking at Hiccup as they passed by him. "You okay mate?" Aster said as he helped Hiccup up. The two teenagers were way taller than the young boy. "After that Hiccup got a caramel mocha latte with a cinnamon bun and sat down by the window with both Jack and Aster joining him. Aster couldn't stay long though cause he had practice in 30 minutes and it took them 15 minutes by walking but only 5 minutes if you ran as fast as Aster. Aster left leaving the two teens along. Jack had snow colored hair and shocking blue eyes while Hiccup had beautiful auburn hair with forest green eyes he had cute freckles across his cheeks and some on his nose. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves have we?" Jack said smirking. "Oh your right"Hiccup said taking a sip of his caramel flavored latte and then clearing his throat. "My name is Hiccup Haddock and I'm an Omega" Hiccup said smiling showing his cute split tooth gap. "Nice to meet you Hiccup my name is Jackson Overland and im an Alpha"    **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this. I hope people continue to like it, I'm a personal fan of Hijack or Frostcup or whatever you wanna call it, I stumbled upon a type of story called Omega verse and I thought it was kinda cool but didn't have alot for this pairing so I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make the chapters longer it looked like a lot but it wasn't really so sorry about the short chapter on chapter 1.

"Who doesn't know your name, your one of the most popular guys at school" Hiccup said biting into his cinnamon bun. "I guess..but it gets annoying"Jack said drinking his double chocolate chip mocha. "What do you mean annoying?" Hiccup said taking another bite of the frosted pastry. "I mean-" Jack was cut off by a fit of giggles that escaped from his mouth. "W-whats so funny?" Hiccup said blushing slightly. "You've got frosting on your face you goof" Jack said wiping the frosting off Hiccup's face. Hiccup blush worsened as he felt Jack's fingers brush against his cheek.  _Damn he looks so cute when he blushes...wait did I really just think that? Come on Jack you just met him like what?10 minutes ago._ "Shouldn't you get going to practice?" Hiccup said interrupting Jack's train of thought. "Huh? Oh crap what time is it?" Jack said a bit panicked. "It is now 6:45" Hiccup said throwing away his wrapper in a nearby waste bin. "CRAP! practice started 5 minutes ago!" Jack downed his drink and threw it away. "Bye Hiccup see you around school!!" Jack said as he ran out. "Okay? Bye Jack" Hiccup said a bit surprised at how fast he could run. _He is really handsome....NO! Hiccup you need to stop right there your attracted to him because your an Omega...that's it, he could do much better....he wouldn't want this....I just gestured to all of_ me..  Jack ran to the school as fast as he could and got into the locker room. Jack pulled off his shirt and revealed a six pack and his lightly muscled arms. Jack quickly threw on his jersey and ran out already having the bottoms on. "OVERLAND!" Coach screamed as Jack ran onto the field. "What time do you think it is?!" Coach yelled again. "Sorry Coach Jim, I lost track of time" Jack said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh really because I heard that you were courting an Omega" Coach said as he stepped close to Jack. "C-courting? No sir we are just buddies and i lost track of time." Jack said flushed at how the coach thought he was trying to mark and mate with Hiccup. "Get your head out of your ass Overland! 10 laps now!!" Coach shouted. "Yes Sir!" Jack said as he ran toward the track. The other players were already running their laps when Jack finally joined them. "You get that Omega ass?" Pitch said as he ran next to Jack. "Leave me alone Pitch" Jack said as he ran faster. "Aw come on Overland when you smell an Omega while you get your "cravings" you can hardly control yourself." Pitch said as he giggled in a sinister manner. "Of course you can control yourself, it's just an urge" Jack said. Pitch remembered what Hiccup said that night and smirked. "Why do you even care about my business Pitch, so what if I court an Omega" Jack said a bit disturbed at Pitch's facial expression. "If it was me the Omega would have been bouncing on my dick right now whether they wanted too or not" Pitch said coldly. "Don't even joke about that! That's rape, do you know how terrible stuff like that must feel on an Omega or on any one receiving it? Besides have you even courted an Omega before?" Jack said retaliating. "I've only tried once and got pretty far until the Omega's father came home early" Pitch said. "How old were you?" Jack said a bit curious at what the 18 year old Alpha was telling him. "I was only 15 at the time, the Omega was 12" Pitch said smiling. "I tried to mark him but he didn't understand my intentions, he was cute and I liked him a lot" Pitch said pretending to act innocent. "What happened to him?" Jack said drinking some water. "Oh well his father didn't approve of us at all and he took my little Omega away from me" Pitch said pretending to be sad. "That sucks i'm sorry to hear that" Jack said finally wrapping up his 7th lap. Jack had a bad feeling about Pitch, he didn't like him at all and had his guard up whenever Pitch talked to him. He seemed like a very creepy Alpha.  ~~~~ ** _Meanwhile with_ _Hiccup...._**

After Jack left Hiccup decided to head to the campus library to get his book on Dire Wolfs for a book report he was doing. The Campus Library was in the back part of campus so Hiccup decided to get his book and go home to his wolf pup he got a couple days ago. After getting his book he walked by the foot ball field to see Jack sweating as he was running around the track. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the sweaty teen running. Hiccup blushed as he realized he was staring and just sat down on the grassy hill and watched the practice go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions and if you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me about saying ill make sure the chapters will be longer and having the second chapter shorter than the first, but an emergency came up that needed my attention so please understand.

While watching Jack practice with his team he noticed a uniform with the last name Black on it, he shuddered as he remembered that it was also his ex friends Pitch's last name, his heart skipped a beat. A wave of nervousness washed over him as he clung to his sketchbook. He tried to find Jack throughout the crowd of the football team but to his horror couldn't, that is when he decided that he should head back to the dorms, he didn't want to take the chance that it turn out to be Pitch and him being alone. As he walked away toward the dorm a hand touched his shoulder and pinned him against the fence, he looked to see his cousin Dagur. He was relived from the fact it wasn't Pitch but wasn't exactly happy to see his abusive and snobby family member. "Hey Hiccup the useless" Dagur said while leaning in closer to Hiccup's face as to intimidate him. "H-hey Dagur..." Hiccup mumbled. "So have you got marked yet? You know if you don't get a Great Alpha to help clean up the genetic monstrosity that you are, the family will cut you off right? You remember don't you?" Dagur said tightening his grip on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup winced from the pressure on his shoulder and tried to get away from his cousin. "Yeah...I remember" Hiccup said softly. "What I can't hear you?" Dagur said tightening his grip on the poor kids shoulder. Hiccup yelped from the pain and stuttered a bit louder "Y-yes I r-r-remember". "Please l-let go" Hiccup said weakly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Dagur shouted shaking Hiccup roughly and raising his hand to hit him, but was blocked by Jack. "J-jack what are yo-" Hiccup said surprised to see him but was cut off by Jack's talking. "Hey Hic baby there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" Jack said hugging Hiccup. "Jack what are you ta-" Hiccup was cut off by Jack's lips being pressed on his own. Hiccup's eyes widened as he felt Jack's tongue enter his mouth, that moment was when Hiccup finally took in Jack's scent completely, he smelt like pine and fresh air on a crisp snowy morning. Hiccup finally kissed back as he realized that Jack was his mate, Omega's have a natural talent to tell from an Alpha's scent whether their their mate or not. The two finally separated at what seemed like an eternity and Dagur just looked at them with surprise and a bit of disgust. "Frost what are you doin-" Dagur said but was cut off by Jack. "I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off my Omega, I don't like people man handling him especially other Alphas" Jack said putting his arm around Hiccup and walking away with him. Hiccup was still blushing in the face from the french kiss. Jack and Hiccup were silent as they exited campus as they went into the park. Jack then separated from Hiccup a bit nervous at his display as his affection earlier. "I'm sorry I kissed you without asking...just because i'm an Alpha doesn't mean I can take advantage of you" Jack said a bit guilty. "It's okay...you weren't forceful and you were really gentile so it's not like you hurt me or anything." Hiccup said blushing. "Can I ask you why you did it though..I mean it's not like you want this" Hiccup said sitting down. "You just gestured to all of yourself" Jack said a bit puzzled. "But Hic that's not true actually I noticed you a year ago" Jack said embarrassed. "M-my freshman year?" Hiccup said surprised. "I saw how cute you were.." Jack said looking down. "C-cute?" Hiccup said shocked. "Crap did I say that out loud" Jack said red faced. "Well I know this is WAY out of order but Hiccup will you go on a date with me?" Jack said holding Hiccup's hand. "D-date?" Hiccup said shyly. "U-um I have to....I-I-I H=h-have to say.....yes" Hiccup said blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for tricking you into thinking this is a new chapter. I got way more Kudos than I though I was gonna get on this story and I wanted to thank you. I'm stuck on the story already, any suggestions on the story would be really appreciated and ill give you credit for your ideas and mention you, if I don't get ideas for the story I don't think I can continue this story..

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this so please comment below


	5. The first date part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I wanted to thank a person that commented and got me motivated to continue this story so I wanted to thank someone I only know as Wes. So thank you Wes!! If you wanna be known as something else please let me know. Anyway so please enjoy this chapter

"Y-you really mean it?" Jack said happy and surprised the cute freckled teen agreed. "No I don't mean it, of course I mean it. Why would I say yes if I didn't mean it" Hiccup said fixing his shirt. "Are you always this sarcastic?" Jack said smirking. "Only towards you" Hiccup responded smiling at the taller teen. "Oh I feel so special" Jack said as he held his heart and then ruffled the shorter brunettes hair. "Oh cool it frosty" Hiccup said giggling slightly. "Oh how you wound this cold and gentile soul" Jack said dramatically before falling on the soft grass. "Get up you wierdo, before you roll down the hill" Hiccup said extending his arm out as to help the white haired teen up. "Well the hill is not that steep and it is just pure grass all the way down" Jack said relaxing on the grass he found himself on. As he grabbed Hiccups hand a smirk found its way onto is face as he thought of a plan. "Hey Hic just a thought before I get up, are you ticklish?" Jack said still smirking. "What does that have to do wit-" Hiccup started saying before Jack had pulled Hiccup down next to him. "J-jack what are you doing?" Hiccup said surprised at Jack's actions. Jack then assaulted Hiccup sides making the Brunet laugh and squirm from Jack's touch. "Your laugh is adorable" Jack said still tickling him. J-J-J-JAck stop it!" Hiccup said through his laughter. "No way! Then I would have to stop hearing that laugh." Jack said tickling him even more. Hiccup was now red in the face and still laughing he had managed to grab one of Jack's arms for an attempt to stop the assault but it was a hopeless attempt. Jack tried to pull away his arm from Hiccup's grasp but just propelled them both down the hill. Jack rolled down the hill with Hiccup, Jack wanted to make sure Hiccup didn't get hurt on the way down so he wrapped one arm around Hiccup's waist as too keep him there and one arm protected the back of Hiccups head. As they reached the bottom of the hill both teens broke out into a fit of laughter. Hiccup realized he was laying on top of Jack and Jack's one arm was still wrapped around his waist. Jack had realized too and quickly let go of the teen. "Sorry Hic" Jack said blushing. "Oh..um its okay we are kinda dating now.."Hiccup said blush spreading across his cheeks as he said dating. "Hiccup smiled  and leaned toward Jack. "Uh..Hiccup?" Jack said blushing as the brunet continued to lean in. Hiccup then brushed Jacks hair with his hand. "You had grass in your hair" Hiccup said innocently smiling. Jack fell on his back as perverted thoughts still flooded his mind. "You alright Jack?" Hiccup said oblivious to what was going on in Jack's head. "Oh nothing Hic" Jack said getting up wiping off grass and a bit of dirt that littered his clothes. Hiccup got up and did the same thing. "Here's my number" Jack said handing him a piece of paper. "Do you always have your number on a piece of paper with you?" Hiccup said teasing Jack. "Of course I do, why would I take the chance of meeting a cutie and then me not having a pen to give them my number"  Jack said while walking to the top of the hill to get Hiccup's bag that was separated from him during the tickle fight. "I stand by my statement when I said you are a weirdo" Hiccup said following Jack up the hill. "Well then your dating a weirdo" Jack said handing his bag to him. "Never said being a weirdo was a bad thing" Hiccup said smiling. "I have to go home and feed my pet toothless" Hiccup said putting on his bag. "Oh yeah and I have to go to the daycare to pick up my little sister" Jack said checking the time. "Do you want me to walk you to the dorms?" Jack said a bit concerned about the teen being alone cause of what happened the last time he left him alone. "Um sure just as long as it doesn't take you away from picking up your little sister" Hiccup said waiting for Jack's response. "Oh it's no problem Hic, its on the way to the daycare center and besides I get to be seen walking with someone as cute as you" Jack said flirting with Hiccup. "O-oh I see....." Hiccup said blushing again. Hiccup and Jack started walking toward the dorm rooms that was present on campus. "Hey Jack just out of curiosity do you live in the dorms as well or do you have a house off campus?" Hiccup said hoping he wasn't being too nosy. "Oh I live with my uncle he is also a professor here" Jack said pulling out his cellphone. Soon before the two knew it they had arrived at Hiccups dorm room. "Well, text me later okay Hic so we can set up a day for our date" Jack said ruffling Hiccup's hair before saying goodbye."Bye Hic". "Bye Jack" Hiccup said as he closed the door.As Hiccup walked in he saw Toothless still asleep on his bed. Hiccup giggled and put down his bag before collapsing on the couch before holding his head with his hands and let all of his embarrassment out at once.  _Oh god why did I blush like that. I hardly know the guy...he said he noticed me my freshman year...but what could he possibly see in me of all_ people.....Then Hiccups head decided to think of the worst possible thought ever _What if this is some elaborate prank? I hardly know the guy....why did I let him in? My instincts tell me he is the one but...how do I even know....what do I do?? He can't be that bad though he protected me from Dagur and I didn't even ask him_ too.... Hiccup then remembered Jack's touch on his skin and he felt his face heated up. Then Hiccup's head started to hurt and throb and a flash of black hair and yellow eyes flashed into his mind. Hiccup eyes widened and he felt as if the room started spinning and if that wasn't bad enough he felt the air suddenly leave his lungs, he coughed and choked trying to get air into his lungs but it was futile, he hadn't had a stress induced asthma attack since Hiccup's father past away but he hoped he remembered where his inhaler was. His vision blurred and his lungs tightened even worse, Hiccup whimpered and gasped from pain in his lungs. He now frantically looked around the house because Hiccup did not want to pass out on the floor. He finally found his inhaler and took one puff and breathed in deeply to make sure the medicine got in his lungs. The tightening stopped and he sat down on the couch silent tears streaming down his face. "Why?? Why did I remember that.." Hiccup said to himself. Hiccup silently cried himself to sleep that night but it wasn't so lonely cause toothless seeing his owner crying climbed out of his pen and snuggled against his owner trying to comfort him. That morning when he woke up he remembered that he didn't text Jack last night. So he picked up his cell and texted. _**Hey Jack it's me Hiccup sorry I fell asleep before texting you last night. You said you wanted to set up a day for our** **date?**_ Hiccup sent the message but automatically wanted to change what he wrote but the message already sent. A few moments later Hiccup's phone vibrated and he opened the message and it read.  _ **Hey Hiccup it's fine don't sweat it. And as for a date time check outside your door.**  _ _Huh? What does he mean check outside my door? _Hiccup walked up to the door and opened to see Jack with something behind his back. "Oh Jack. W-what are you doing here?" Hiccup said surprised and flustered at the Alpha in his doorway. "I came to pick you up babe, so surprise" Jack said smiling at Hiccup for getting the reaction they he wanted too. "So are you ready for our first date?" Jack said smirking as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and kissed his knuckle.  


	6. First date part 2 coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im so sorry about this. but i got diagnosed with cancer so treatments have kept me busy. I got really sick and thats why i havent updated im sorry to people who wanted a new chapter right away. and thanks for those who have been patient. And as for me ill keep fighting. Thanks my lovely readers.

Thanks for all the love you have shown this story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
